


Words of the Day

by katzengefluster



Category: Big Bang (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Biting, Food Kink, Kind of d/s, M/M, dom!jiyong, sub!hanbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: A collection of Jiyong/Hanbin stories based on Dictionary.com's "words of the day". Chapter 1: "Tyro" - a beginner in learning anything; a novice. Or: When Jiyong taught Hanbin how to give a proper blowjob by using a banana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this while completely sober. Then again it's probably good that I did, because I've heard stories of what you can pay $20 to do with a banana in Amsterdam's red light district, and I don't think my Hanbin muse would ever forgive me. ;)

**Tyro** \-  _ a beginner in learning anything; a novice  
_

* * *

“Don’t use your teeth,” Jiyong instructs, voice soft but full of censure, and Hanbin doesn’t even know _how_ he knows but he does, “if you keep scraping I might just have to show you _why_ I keep telling you not to.”  
  
Hanbin nods and feels his cheeks flush out of shame—not just because he keeps messing up, but because it’s downright _embarrassing_ to be doing this.  
  
“Show me.” Jiyong instructs, arms crossed over his chest in anticipation of disappointment.  
  
Hanbin opens his mouth and pulls the banana out, eyes wide when he notices the indented trail that isn’t supposed to be there. _Shit_.  
  
Jiyong holds his hand out and Hanbin flushes when he hands it over, wondering if Jiyong will give him another chance or if he’s going to make good on his threat. Hanbin holds his breath while he waits, fidgeting nervously while Jiyong inspects his work. When Jiyong gives a tut of disapproval Hanbin lets his breath out and slumps a bit in his seat because he knows he’s in for trouble.  
  
What kind of trouble, he’s not sure, because Jiyong has a tendency of surprising him.  
  
“I told you not to use your teeth,” Jiyong chides him, “it’s not difficult, Hanbin. Honestly I expected more out of you. Unless you’re trying to disappoint me?”  
  
Hanbin looks at him in a panic, shakes his head. “No, hyung.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Jiyong asks, holds his gaze until Hanbin looks away in submission. “Come here.”  
  
Hanbin stands up from his chair and moves in front of Jiyong, hands clasped behind his back so Jiyong doesn’t see him fidgeting.  
  
“On your knees.”  
  
Hanbin kneels before him and tries not to shake, takes a deep breath in and out and dares to look up at Jiyong’s face. He’s wearing a neutral expression, so Hanbin isn’t sure what he wants. Jiyong sticks the banana back in Hanbin’s face, pushes the tip of it against his lips.  
  
“Open up.”  
  
Hanbin opens his mouth as instructed, as wide as he can stretch it, but Jiyong makes him wait. Hanbin has no way to keep track of the time, but his jaw starts to ache from being held open, and he keeps fighting to swallow the saliva that builds up in his mouth without closing his lips. Still Jiyong waits, stares at him in that unnerving way that makes Hanbin’s skin pebble with goosebumps.  
  
Jiyong finally breaks the silence. “I bet you wish this was me, don’t you?” He asks, pushes the banana against Hanbin’s bottom lip. “You can answer me.”  
  
“Yes, hyung,” Hanbin says, relief as he moves his mouth to speak.  
  
“Keep your mouth open,” Jiyong chastises him. Hanbin opens his mouth again, unaware that he’d closed it. “If you want me to ever put my cock in your mouth, then I’d better see some improvement.”  
  
Hanbin nods, isn’t sure if he’s allowed to speak again. He wonders how much longer Jiyong’s going to keep him like this, wonders how much longer he can handle it before he needs to tap out. After what feels like an eternity Jiyong pushes the banana against his lip again and stares at him so intently that Hanbin’s afraid to do anything.  
  
“Suck.” Jiyong instructs.  
  
Hanbin closes his lips around it, carefully sucking until it touches the roof of his mouth. He runs his tongue along the underside, the sweetness making his mouth water. It’s getting soft the longer he keeps it in and he wonders what Jiyong will do if he breaks a piece of it off. Surely he couldn’t be blamed for that?  
  
“Open your mouth.” Jiyong instructs and Hanbin does it, winces as a string of saliva sticks to the banana when Jiyong pulls it out. He looks it over and Hanbin closes his mouth, brings his hand up to rub at his jaw.  
  
“I didn’t tell you to close your mouth.”  
  
Hanbin stops what he’s doing—Jiyong can’t be serious? Hanbin’s jaw is aching, but when Jiyong finally looks at him, eyes narrowed, Hanbin opens his mouth wide again, ready to cry from the sheer frustration.  
  
Jiyong inspects the banana, looking for teeth marks, shaking his head when he finds them. “I guess I’ll have to resort to drastic measures, then.” He leans back into the couch and makes Hanbin wait for a minute. “Close your mouth and stand up.”  
  
Hanbin gratefully does as he’s told, rubbing his hand over his jaw once more as he gets to his feet.  
  
“Pants down.”  
  
Hanbin hesitates, prays this doesn’t mean what he thinks it’s going to mean. Jiyong is a harsh teacher, but surely he’s got limits?  
  
“Don’t make me tell you again.”  
  
Hanbin fumbles with the button on his jeans, finally gets it open and tugs down the zipper. He pulls them over his hips and lets the fabric drop until they pool around his knees. His fingers hesitate on his underwear until Jiyong gives him a tiny nod, and Hanbin pulls those down as well. Despite the anxiety and dread, he’s actually semi-hard already.  
  
Jiyong slips the banana into his own mouth, sucking on the tip of it while he stares at Hanbin’s dick. Hanbin breathes in and out carefully, tries not to let Jiyong get to him.  
  
“Get it rock hard.” Jiyong suddenly tells him, punctuates the command by biting a piece of the banana off. Hanbin’s eyes widen, a little in shock, a little in fear, and it’s with a shaking hand that he takes hold of his own cock, squeezes at the base and runs his fingers up the length, thumb rubbing the spot of pre-come around the tip.  
  
“Give me your hand.” Jiyong holds his own hand out in expectation and Hanbin offers his, dismayed when he sees how much it’s shaking.  
  
Jiyong runs gentle fingers over Hanbin’s palm and he can’t help but squirm, the move almost ticklish. Jiyong brings the hand up to his mouth and Hanbin stops breathing for a few seconds as he watches Jiyong lick his palm, spitting into it to provide Hanbin with some lubrication. Jiyong finishes and gently pushes Hanbin’s hand back towards his cock.  
  
Hanbin resumes his handjob and Jiyong starts sucking on the banana again. Hanbin doesn’t think he should find it so stimulating and hates what it’s doing to him, how he’s got his mouth hanging open, panting like a dog. It doesn’t take him long to get himself fully hard—it never does when Jiyong’s got eyes on him.  
  
“Stop.” Jiyong issues the command and Hanbin obeys immediately.  
  
“Come here.” Jiyong holds his hand out again, beckons him closer with crooked fingers, and Hanbin walks two steps forward until he’s standing directly in front of Jiyong. Jiyong’s fingers settle around Hanbin’s cock and he moans at the contact, shudders involuntarily.  
  
“I realized that if I want you to stop using your teeth, I would probably get the message across better if I show you what it feels like.”  
  
Hanbin whimpers at Jiyong’s comment—bites his lip and shakes his head, wants to beg him not to but he holds his tongue.  
  
“I can’t expect you to understand why I’m telling you something, if you don’t have any experience.” Jiyong shows him a wolfish smile and there’s a predatory gleam in his eyes that makes Hanbin’s skin crawl.  
  
But he feels like he might come at any second.  
  
Jiyong settles back and pulls Hanbin forward another step until Hanbin’s cock is pressed against the side of Jiyong’s face. “Hanbin,” he calls, waits until he’s sure he’s got Hanbin’s complete attention, “if you even _think_ about coming in my mouth, I’ll make you swallow it.”  
  
Hanbin nods to show his understanding and he swallows hard, blinks against the tears that have crept unbidden into the corners of his eyes.  
  
Jiyong slowly takes Hanbin into his mouth, his tongue soft against the tip, pressing into the slit in a way that makes Hanbin moan again. He bites the inside of his cheek in an attempt to stay silent as Jiyong slowly takes Hanbin’s entire length into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks expertly around him. Hanbin isn’t sure _how_ he manages to keep from coming, because that’s all he can think about right now, getting off in Jiyong’s mouth.  
  
A second later and he’s crying out in pain, Jiyong’s teeth sinking into his flesh. It doesn’t last long, though, and Hanbin sobs in relief when Jiyong lets go and licks over the skin instead. Hanbin’s breathing is hard and his fists clench at his sides.  
  
Jiyong slowly pulls off of him. “That hurt, didn’t it?” he asks, and Hanbin nods but it’s not enough for Jiyong. “Answer me.”  
  
“Yes, hyung,” Hanbin says with a shaky voice, shallow breaths coming fast.  
  
“And that was only at the base,” Jiyong says with a laugh, and Hanbin doesn’t think he’s ever been more terrifying, “imagine what it would feel like at the tip?”  
  
Hanbin shakes his head, squirms away slightly, but Jiyong’s hands grip his hips and hold him in place. “Hyung, no, please,” Hanbin begs, but it only makes Jiyong laugh again.  
  
Hanbin tenses when Jiyong’s lips are back at his cock and he whines when he feels Jiyong’s teeth scrape along the sensitive skin on the head, sniffling and barely holding back tears. But then Jiyong’s teeth close around the head and Hanbin cries out, the pain sharp and stifling to the point that he feels like he can’t breathe.  
  
A second later and Jiyong pulls away, face schooled in a neutral expression, watching Hanbin whimper in front of him. He waits until Hanbin quiets, until he’s managed to calm down his pained sobs.  
  
“Do you understand now, why I say _no teeth_?”  
  
Hanbin nods, wipes furiously at his eyes, embarrassed that he’s crying. He wants to blame it on just the pain, but he knows there’s more to it than that. Knows it’s the frustration. Because while it hurt, it also _felt good_ and he wants to come so fucking bad. He wants to beg Jiyong for release, is willing to do anything he wants to get it.  
  
Jiyong smiles softly. “Good.” He takes hold of Hanbin’s hand again, brings it back to his mouth, tongue licking over the palm and spitting into it again.  
  
“Finish yourself.”  
  
Hanbin doesn’t need to be told twice. Even though it’s sensitive and it hurts he curls a fist around his cock and pumps it fast, moaning loudly as he feels the familiar warmth pooling in his belly, his knees shaking and breath coming in erratic huffs. He closes his eyes and yells as he comes over his fist.  
  
The next thing he knows Jiyong is tugging him down onto his lap, Hanbin’s pants still around his knees. Jiyong takes the wrist of Hanbin’s cum soaked hand and brings it up to Hanbin’s mouth.  
  
“Clean yourself off.”  
  
If Hanbin were a bit more in his proper mind he’d feel terribly embarrassed again, though this isn’t the first time Jiyong has made him swallow his own cum. He licks his hand clean before leaning forward and drying it against his jeans.  
  
“Lie down,” Jiyong tells him, his voice soothingly soft now, and Hanbin does that, lays on the couch next to Jiyong, his head in Jiyong’s lap. Jiyong plays with his hair and brushes soft fingers over Hanbin’s cheek, toys with the shell of his ear and it makes Hanbin smile contentedly.  
  
“You did good,” Jiyong praises, and Hanbin feels warm, “such a good boy for me today.”  
  
Hanbin hums in assent, barely aware enough to respond. This is how it always ends, no matter what they do. Jiyong makes sure Hanbin finds release only to fall asleep in Jiyong’s lap, feeling safe and secure no matter what Jiyong has just made him do.


End file.
